It's Kind of a Long Story
by SexySuicide
Summary: Carmen is eighteen and in her senior year. She loves her family more than anything in the world, she has 3 brothers 15, 10 and 1; 2 sisters of 4 and 8; and the best parents in the world. But after a deadly car accident her whole life changes, Paul/OC.
1. A bitter end

**Carmen-18  
>Estevan-15<br>Alex-10  
>Vanessa-8<br>Lena-4  
>Damon-1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh shit," I heard the oldest of my younger brothers, Estevan, yell from downstairs.<p>

I jumped out of my bed and almost tripped over the doorframe while running to the staircase, "What?" I called down the maroon colored hallway.

"Uh come down here," he responded uneasily.

If one of the kids was hurt I would be in so much trouble, I worried, running back to my bedroom and picking up my youngest brother from his playpen.

"Damon you are just too big for one," I cooed to him while walking down the dark wood steps, he giggled and played with my brown hair.

When I entered the kitchen I noticed my four year old sister covered from head to toe in foamy white soap.

Damon shirked and clapped.

Lena laughed and tapped her finger to the end of Damon's cute little nose leaving the soap behind.

He squealed in joy and grabbed them, they squished and he went back to wrapping his sticky little fingers around my hair. I kissed his forehead and turned my attention back to the kitchen.

"Where are you guys?" I asked wearily.

"Laundry," Alex's strained voice came floating from behind the door by the fridge.

When I opened it I gasped, my oldest sister Vanessa, who was eight, was sitting atop the washing machine which was shaking and foaming mass amounts of bubbles from the top. The floor wasn't visible under the two feet of bubbles that were covering it. Lena skipped straight into the pile; her head was lost in the sea of white, she giggled loudly and latched onto Alex's waist.

Alex and Estevan who were ten and fifteen were standing in front of our expensive washer frantically pushing buttons and trying to stop the bubbly madness.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, upsetting Damon, "Momma and Daddy are gonna _kill _us," I lowered my voice and bounced the baby on my hip.

"Turn it off!" Alex cried setting Lena on the top of the washer by Vanessa to weigh it down more, she smiled brightly and rubbed bubbles into her sisters hair.

I pushed past the boys and clicked the off button on the front of the washer, "There," I sighed as the machine shook violently to a stop. We collapsed into the foam in laughter throwing fistfulls of white soap at eachother and rubbing in into everyone's hair and clothes, Damon screamed in joy clapping and trying to eat bubbles while Lena tried to put some down Estevan and Alex's pants. I tackled Vanessa into a big pile, careful not to hurt her of course but she pinned me down in the pile of bubbles and we then procceded to crawl around where no one could see us and grab peoples ankles.

Just then the doorbell rang, "Momma and Daddy wouldn't ring the doorbell," Alex said shaking his head, and grabbing Lena as Estevan did the same with Vanessa, they followed me to the front door.

Two older looking men were standing on our porch dressed in suits with very serious expressions and briefcases, ugh, solicitors.

"Are you the Gutierrez family?" Creeper one asked.

"Yes," I answered annoyed at the men for ruining our game to try to sell us something they figured we'd buy it since we were, for lack of a better word, loaded.

"I'm afraid we have some very bad news, may we come in?" Creeper two replied empathetically, I was starting to wish these men only wanted to sell us something.

* * *

><p>Our parent's had gotten into a head on collision with a drunken semi driver on their way home from the restaurant, our father died on impact but mom made it all the way to the hospital before dying from her injuries, these men were social workers that had come here to tell us that I inherited everything my parents had owned, including five children.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pic's of all the kids on my profile, hope you enjoy my new story!<strong>

**XOXO**

**Tavia**


	2. Last Day Of Freedom

**Paul/Jared/Leah-22**

**Jake/Embry/Quil-19**

**Seth-18**

**Collin/Brady-16**

I groaned and slammed my head into the steering wheel of the light blue minivan that I hated with a firry passion,

"Are we HERE?" Lena yelled from the back seat, causing Damon to wake up.

I took a deep breath and turned around to see Vanessa trying to comfort the baby with one of his toys. _'why couldn't she be the one that had to be responsible? Why didn't you give _her_ everything guys?'_

Damon was still crying and Vanessa was starting to get upset, "Carmen why won't he stop?" She yelled over Damon's wails, her voice was frustrated to the point of sounding like she could bust into tears at any moment.

I sucked up the feeling sorry for myself act and answered, "Try his pacifier,"

She frowned and dug the little blue binki out of his diaper bag and stuck it in his mouth gently. He made a few more angry baby noises before starting to suck on it, he lulled himself to sleep in a matter of minutes, "I did it!" Vanessa whisper yelled.

"Yes you did, good job V" Estevan and I applauded silently, and she blushed in her proud moment.

Alex put on another movie for the younger kids to watch called The Incredibles, he claimed that it was for babies and that he was just doing it for them but while me and Steven were trying to find the new house I could hear him laughing.

"Please, please god tell me that isn't it!" Estevan begged, visibly sinking back in his seat as I pulled into the short paved drive and parked next to the moving van that had beaten us there, I guess expensive GPS's didn't beat natural instinct, I laughed to myself.

"Come on Steven what's wrong with it?" I smiled and messed up his hair teasingly.

"We're HOME?" Lena cheered and Estevan moaned slinking out of the car to pay the movers who insisted on some dough before they'd actually get into the manual labor.

Estevan had always acted a little, dare I say, snobby. Our money had meant a lot to him and selling the house and moving to this "Shack" as he puts it, was barbaric. "This is fucking ridiculous," He mumbled as he stopped next to me at the automatic opening minivan door so that he could bring Lena and Vanessa inside.

"It's going to get better," I smiled lightly and hugged my little bother.

"When?" Alex asked rhetorically, jumping out of the car.

No one seemed happy as we entered the sad excuse of a foyer with a living room and dinning room directly on either side of us. I opened the double doors to the family room and watched as Alex Lena Estevan and Vanessa walked single file behind the couch and through the door on the left to the hallway where their rooms were located. That was sort of like our old homes wing for the children's rooms…

I tightened my grip on Damon's monster of a diaper bag and repositioned him on my hip before trudging through the family room, I admired the rounded archway that led to the kitchen table while I walked down Damon and I's personal hallway straight across from the kitchen. I dropped the bag on the floor and laid Damon in the crib I had switched in to replace the dresser that had stood there in the online tour the girls and I had taken back at home.

* * *

><p>"So, Ocean," I hinted, sitting next to Alex on the couch in the living room and setting Damon in the green red blue and yellow plastic play pen that had been set up in the corner of he small room.<p>

A chorus of "What?"'s greeted me.

"We live like right on the Ocean," I explained, "And it's the last day until we all have to start school, so I figure we should have some fun, right?"

Estevan smiled and looked up from tickling Lena, those two were inseparable.

Alex had been playing Connect Four with Vanessa on the coffee table fist pumped the air and ran to his room for warmer clothes.

"Vanessa will you help Lena pick out clothes that'll keep her all toasty?" I asked, spinning her around like a ballerina.

"Eye eye captain," She saluted me before exiting the room linking arms with her younger sister.

Estevan stood and put a hand on either one of my shoulders, he took a deep breath and hugged me, "You don't get enough credit," He said and left the room.

"I guess the silent treatment is over huh Damon?" I cooed to him, he might not have understood what I told him but he was a good listener and giggled when I used that voice.

* * *

><p>I locked the door behind us and did a once over of myself in the window on the door, I was wearing light blue faded skinny jeans a black tank top a red flannel shirt a thick navy coat with fur inside and some furry brown lace up snow shoes. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned back to the minivan in the drive way. I sighed at the hideous car and pulled Damon's hood over his head, god it rained like everyday here.<p>

I watched as Estevan ran shirtless into the waves, his pant legs were cuffed at the bottom so they wouldn't get wet although they were soaked, Lena squealed as he tried to pull her into the freezing cold water. I looked over to check on Vanessa and Alex who were making a sand castle with a bucket and some shovels, I laughed at Alex who was getting sand secretly put down his pants. Damon was asleep in a fuzzy little blanket I brought for him, he snuggled up to me in my arms and I thought of my parents. Damon was their baby, he was all of our baby's and they weren't going to be there for his first words or when he starts to walk, nothing. They weren't going to be there when I graduate or when I get married, they wouldn't be there for Lena's teacher conferences for being naughty in school or Alex's science fair that he entered every year. They wouldn't be here to make a curfew for Estevan when he goes to parties or to help Vanessa with boy problems. I needed them, we all needed them.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream, it was loud but far away. I looked up from Damon quickly to see a tan shirtless boy grabbing an also tan girl and hurdling off of the cliffs above us and into the water, the rest of the kids didn't seem to notice and the other teenagers standing on the cliffs just cheered.

I was just about to call Estevan over and show him what just happened, hoping he could explain that it wasn't what it seemed when I heard the girls nasal voice. "Paul!" She yelled irritably, "You fucked up my hair!" I silently prayed Lena and Vanessa didn't hear that I mean come on it's a beach and there are little kids around! Estevan growled, thinking the same thing about his little sisters, he was so protective.

**Paul's POV**

I rolled my eyes at Justine... or Joanne... or maybe Jill, what ever her name's little bitch fit, if a blow up doll could suck dick the way she could I'd never touch another girl. I looked up at the guys holding onto their imprints, god damn they were whipped, it was embarrassing just looking at them. I swam to shore and ran my fingers sexily through my hair as i walked up the beach when I noticed the girl sitting at our bonfire spot. She was beautiful, and I don't use the word lightly, alright I don't use that word EVER. She didn't look up at me, I could tell she noticed me standing here from the way she was sitting and how she seemed newly uncomfortable. I followed her gaze to two groups of kids, one of a boy around her age that I hoped wasn't her boyfriend because I really wanted to bang this chick. He was playing with a girl that looked like she was 4 maybe in the surf. 10 feet away from the other kids was a young boy chasing around a little girl around 7 or so that was wearing a pink fluffy ICarly coat, he tripped over the sand castle they had been running around when he tried to jump over it. My girl seemed worried at first, she looked lost like she didn't know what to do, my eyes widened when the blanket covering her moved and revealed a baby's face, she smiled brightly at him then looked back to the boy who had gotten up and started chasing the girl around again. She sighed in relief and picked up the baby and gave it a raspberry kissy thing on it's cheek. Damn she was a mom, ha whatever I'll still screw her.

"Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer," I hadn't noticed the boy that had been playing in the water was standing next to me and growling. He was pretty big too, he also looked part Quileute, he was definitely gonna be a werewolf. Poor kid.

I ignored him and looked back to my girl, shit I just called her mine. She was looking at me this time, it may have only been because she was worried for this kid but she was acknowledging my presence. She seemed to be sizing me up, but who could blame her I'm hot. I kept my eyes glued to her face as she studied my body, as she returned to my face our eyes met and the world shifted on axis, steel cables wound around me and connected to her. For the first time in as long as I can remember I was looking at a woman and not thinking about the ways i could get her into bed with me.

"Shelby was right!" The girl that I had brought with me here yelled, I couldn't believe I had been attracted to that. "The second you get bored you just move on to the first easy thing that comes your way," I growled deep in m chest, that bitch just called my girl easy.

I turned back to her and grabbed her by her throat before she could walk away, her eyes widened and I could smell the sickly sweet sent she was giving of, it was fear. "Don't ever talk about her like that again." my voice was quiet but harsh, "Do you understand me?" I was lifting her off the ground now and her face was turning pink.

She nodded, unable to speak due to her lack of air. I dropped her just in time for baby alpha to come barreling into me. He shoved me lightly, not enough to move me but enough to knock a normal person to the ground. I growled, feeling my skin burning hotter than usual

Jacob was pulling his fist back getting ready to punch me, I ignored it and looked over to MY girl Jake lowered his arm and looked at me. He gave me one of his goofy wolf smiles and looked at her. "You lucked out man," He whispered, "She's gorgeous."

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I couldn't have been happier so why was I all of the sudden so nervous? Shit, it was her, my girl was scared of me. Why wouldn't she be, I had just practically strangled my last girlfriend right in front of her and the little probably thought I'd do the same to her, "Estevan," She called, not taking her eyes off me.

"Yeah?" The boy that had been standing next to me answered.

"Time to go," She smiled brightly at the younger kids, reassuring them that nothing was wrong, even though she was terrified.

"What?" I didn't _want_ her to leave, "You can't go,"

"Paul," Jake growled in my ear, "You're freaking her out stop."

* * *

><p>I watched as her car pulled away, there was a tug in my heart.<p>

"Pauly's whipped!" Embry yelled when I arrived at Jake and his imprint Bella's house, Jake had been inlove with her all his life. She was dating a leech when he first phased and imprinted on her, actually she just got dumped by a leech. She was crazy depressed and Jake had been there, cheering her up after some other guy just walked out on her. I used to hate her, Jake was way to good a person for her to string along the way she had been doing it. Sam had had his Alpha title revoked when the pack realized that Embry had imprinted on Leah and he had commanded Em not to tell Leah or anyone else. Him and Emily moved away from Washington and Jake took over as our leader and explained to Bella that he had imprinted on her. Their wedding followed soon after, Charlie was ecstatic and we were all proud, when Jake and Bella's house became the new and improved Sam and Emily's Bella started to grow on me. She cooked she wasn't anoying and she was pretty funny, alright I'll admit it I loved this chick.

"Shut up," I growled and took a seat next to Kim on the couch.

"Did you follow her home?" Jared asked from the other side of Kim.

"Yep," I crossed my hands behind my head and smiled.

"What's her name?" Brady's imprint Ellie asked, she was only 14 and had a really high pitched voice, even if she was kind of annoying she was still my little sister.

"Carmen," I smirked, "She's like half hispanic half Quileute," I said, picturing my beautiful girl in my head.

"Where does she live?" Seth continued the questioning.

"Greg and Charlotte's old place," They had died in a car accident a while back.

"Yeah I heard their godkid's were moving in," Quil added.

"So those kid's weren't hers?" Jake asked grabbing Bella by the waist and pulling her into his lap as she walked past him.

"What are we talking about?"She asked smiling at me.

"Paul's _imprint_," Jared teased.

Her smile brightened and I winked at her, she blushed and tried to get back on topic, "So she has kids?" She frowned, knowing I wasn't a big fan of them, at all. "How old is she?"

"I don't know she's a senior, and most of them are too old to be hers but I can't tell with the younger two," I hoped they weren't hers, the only kids I wanted her to have were mine dammit.

"What are their names?" Kim asked challengingly.

My smile faded, "Uh, the older one is something like Steven, he's a punk, and is probably gonna join the pack soon," I glared at the wall thinking about him yelling at my Carmen about me. "Then it's Alex, Vanessa, Lena and Damon," I grinned, I'm going to be the best boyfriend to her.

"Soooo when are you going to see her again?" Bella pushed.

"Tonight, gonna sit outside her window," I rubbed my hands together menacingly and went to the kitchen for some food.


	3. Nothing Special

**GO to my profile, got lots of pics for each chapter! =)**

I had the awkward feeling you get when you know you're being watched as I stepped out of my bathroom wrapped in a towel and rushed to Damon's crib, trying to comfort him so that I could go put my jammies on. I put my head in my hand and sighed holding him in my other hand, I gave him his pacifier and laid him in the blankets in the center of the bed. I ran to my closet and threw on an oversized black tee shirt and gray sweatpants and ran back to Damon.

I had already fed burped bathed and changed him before I took a shower so now he had to be just being fussy, right? I had no idea what I was doing, I didn't get enough sleep because Damon cried all the time and when he wasn't crying I couldn't sleep anyways because all I could think about was what could I possibly do to know what was really wrong when he cried. It seemed like a lot of guess work, I let out a shaky breath and grabbed the remote to my Bose Sound System, turning on 'How to Save a Life' at a soft volume. Lying next to him and rubbing his tummy I sang to him until we both fell asleep.

I woke with a start at the feeling of my face being touched, I stared wide eyed at Damon whom was sitting up in front of me and playing with my nose while babbling his normal nonsense words. Shouldn't he be able to say real words yet? More importantly I knew Damon could crawl yet I left him on my bed all night where he could have easily fallen off and hurt himself and I wouldn't have woken up. "I'm so sorry Damon; I'm the worst Mom ever!" I shocked myself with the word Mom, but what else would I be to him? He was a baby he'd never even remember that he had a different one, and on that note I started to cry.

I looked at the clock to see that it was 3 in the morning, I would never be able to sleep; Damon was wide awake. I brought Damon to the kitchen and set him in his high chair while I riffled through the fridge to find him some food that didn't sound too gross. He slapped the table and squealed in delight when I pulled my chair up in front of him and ripped pieces of canned pear up to hand him. He hand officially ruined his shirt when he was finally done eating and my face was all blotchy red from crying earlier. There was a knock on the door as I wiped Damon's sticky face off with a wet washcloth, I picked Damon up out of his highchair and kissed his temple, walking to the door. Humming to 'Stop and Stare' as it played lightly throughout the house on an expensive surround sound device.

"What are you doing up so early?" A deep voice announced the identity of the person invading my porch when I opened the door.

I took an instinctive step backwards, away from the guy that scared the hell out of me, I didn't want him near me much less Damon and the rest of the kids.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He looked down at me guiltily, what was up with him, I didn't even know this guy.

"Why are you here?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"I don't know," He scratched his head and looked into my eyes, silently asking me a question that I didn't understand. "You seem a little stressed out," He smiled at me sweetly, making my heart skip a beat. I hadn't had a crush since I was little, but I figured that they must not have been the same as big kid ones because I had never felt like this before. My stomach felt uneasy and I was nervous, it was like I had something in my tummy like what my mom had called them. Butterflies.

"Can I come in?" He tilted his head to the side in a seductive manner and I began to open the door wider so that he could step inside I realized that this was the guy from the beach, the guy that had grabbed his girlfriend by the throat and lifted her off of the ground. I quickly shook my head and shut the door, why was I so dumb? He was dangerous and I had nearly let him into my house! It was one thing to put myself in that position but I had no right to make that decision over all of my sibling's safety.

* * *

><p>By 5 all the kids were dressed, fed, and loaded into the van. It was pitch black outside due to both the hour and the cloud coverage when I walked the kids to the day care center that would keep Lena and Damon all day and watch Vanessa and Alex before they went off to Elementary school later in the day while Estevan and I were in High school.<p>

I made acquaintances with a girl named Larraine in my first period her hair was long and black, not exactly unique, her face was round and her body was curvy yet small, her eyes were a mix of midnight blue and chocolate brown. She had every single class with me so I didn't feel too lost. This might have been my first year at a normal school since kindergarten but it was going by a lot smoother than I had anticipated. Larraine introduced me to her boyfriend at our lunch hour, his name was I think Seth, he reminded me of the scary guy from this morning, he had that same 'I know something you don't' look on his face. I was starting to think that all boys around here looked that way.

"Who's the new girl?" One of the two boys that had just walked to their table asked; he was tall and extremely muscled like every other guy I had met today. His arm was laced around a small girl with flawless tan skin, chin length straight brown hair that was layered dramatically; she smiled at me with pearly white teeth and her unnaturally blue eyes shined in a ray of sunlight that hit her perfectly. She wasn't Native American like the rest of the people that went here and she seemed to be sensitive about it by the way she looked at some of the people, the little white girl was the minority and she was being mocked for it, how ironic.

"This is Carmen," Seth smiled, at the mention of my name the three people that had just joined us at the table's expressions changed to the one I had been getting all day.

"Nice to meet you Carmen, I'm Ellie," The girl that had really gotten my attention said in a high voice.

"Nice to meet you to," I smiled brightly at her.

"This is Brady," She gestured to the boy that was holding her and kissing her cheek. He looked way too old for her but I kept my comments to myself, "Hi Brady," I gave half a wave and he grinned broadly.

"I'm Collin!" The boy on her other side interjected enthusiastically, he was literally bouncing in his seat.

"He's excited to see his boyfriend," Larraine giggled.

He nodded for a second before shaking his head violently, "No, he is not my boyfriend, I am not gay," I raised my eyebrow at him and laughed a little, which was unnatural for me to do away from my family. "Neither is Paul," he added in quickly, giving me an odd look.

"Collin; cool it," Seth's voice was deeper than either of these boys.

"What grades are you guys in?" I asked suddenly becoming curious.

"Were seniors," Larraine pointed between her and Seth.

"Me and Brady are juniors," Collin was still bouncing.

"And I'm a freshman," Ellie bit her lip and gave me a sheepish smile.

"You don't look like a freshman at all," I smiled back, feeling that's what she wanted to hear.

"Really? Thank you!" She grinned widely and gave Brady a big squeeze; he rolled his eyes and mouthed 'thanks' I couldn't help but notice the sarcasm in his response.

I laughed, "Hey Carmen, do you want to come over and hang out at our friend's house with us after school?" Larraine asked sweetly.

"I'd love to but I have to pick up my little brothers and sisters," Her smile faded, she probably figured I was making an excuse but I didn't know a better way to explain my situation and really didn't want to tell everyone my parents just died. "Maybe another day though?" I tried to comfort her.

Her smile reappeared, "that would be excellent!" she beamed.

I had science 6th period and we had to sit in partners, since Larraine and Seth were partners I was on my own for this one. A boy with shaggy black hair ran in right after the bell rang and took the seat next to me, "Michael," He stuck his hand out for me and I took it hesitantly.

"Carmen," He smirked.

"So how's your first day?" He asked sweetly.

"Pretty good actually," I hadn't really been noticed too much and that made me happy, I hadn't seen Estevan today either so that worried me a little, a lot actually. Just then Seth's phone went off in class, Larraine laughed loudly and the teacher acted like he hadn't noticed the disturbance.

The rest of class went by slowly, making small conversation with Michael, he was nice enough but I didn't find him attractive the way I had with the guy I saw this morning. I shook that thought out of my head as I walked down the hall to my locker; he was just a guy, nothing special.


End file.
